7 de Septiembre
by la-Monge
Summary: Asi las cosas muchas veces se tengan y amen... muchas veces es imposible, por una y mil razones puede hacerce la vida insoportable y tocar un poco la belleza y soñar en ese cielo temporal. Aprobechar cada segundo y amar - GaaLee LeeGaa 7 de sep/mecano S


Con la noche llegaron como siempre muchos sueños a las cabezas de diferentes personas, a muchas, donde en el país del fuego era muy común que eso se efectuara en sus mentes. Eran conocidos por algunos como unos "soñadores" los jóvenes de la aldea escondida entre las hojas especialmente.

Esa noche las estrellas brillaban suavemente en el cielo, siendo opacadas de vez en cuando por alguna nube amenazante de soltar su llanto sobre el lugar; pero nada alumbraba como esa luna, la silenciosa eterna que todas las noches encontraba historias nuevas que contaría alguna vez a unos oídos cuidadosos que quisieran hacerlo.

Y como la noche con su manto anunciaba, un día había acabado, pronto daría paso a un luminoso día seguramente, pero ahora, solo era momento para prepararse para ello, o al menos dejar todo lo que fueron esas 24 horas atrás.

Exactamente eso hizo un joven moreno de ese mismo lugar, uno que con un brillante cabello negro y un taje verde se quitaba cansadamente un grueso y pesado chaleco color olivo. El entrenamiento después de una misión de alto rango no era nada recomendable, bueno, pocas vece él seguía una recomendación que no fuera de cierto maestro casi o tan loco como él. Así que se sentía tan casado como muchas veces, estaba agotado, con solo ganas de tirarce en la cama y no saber absolutamente nada mas hasta el siguiente día, era un trato atractivo y justo... le agradaba a fin de cuentas.

Con el paso controlado aventó sus zapatos a quién sabe donde, encogiéndose de hombros al escuchar algo romperse.

-'no de nuevo'- pensó fastidiado, hacia menos de una semana había roto dos portarretratos y unos platos, y ahora... quién sabía que había sido.

Mando mucho todo al diablo y se dirigió a la cocina para ver que se hacia de comer, solo sus pisadas descalzas resonaban en las tablas del suelo de su departamento, sin mucha motivación para hacer algo mas quitó el numero de la fecha de ese día, ya había terminado por fin y solo quedo...

7 de septiembre.

Nunca creyó que... otra vez...

Un nudo en la garganta le ataco con tal velocidad que ni siquiera fue capaz de verlo venir y sus ojos se empañaron completamente, tuvo que levantar el rostro ara evitar que esas lagrimas sin sentido cayeran.

Ni siquiera notó el momento en el que soltó el papel que despedía el día anterior, ni siquiera noto que duró poco más de cinco minutos ahí de pie con su rostro levantado y sus ojos cerrados. Demasiados pensamientos... demasiada emoción.

Frunció su ceño impotente y bajó su rostro, de nuevo enfoco su mirar en el calendario, en esa fatídica fecha.

Un par de pasos hacia tras lo obligaron a dar el pánico y terror. Ya no quería hacer nada mas... el hambre se fue... hasta el cansancio desapareció, era... era demasiado, ni siquiera se había acordado semanas atrás, ese día era tan... hubiera sido mejor que no llegara.

Sin siquiera ser conciente de sus acciones se adentro en su cuarto y después de cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella, se obligo a detenerse pero a pesar de su esfuerzo echo un vistazo a toda la habitación, recorriéndola de rincón a rincón, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de cristalinas lágrimas:

_-Ah... ah, ¡ah __Lee! ¡Ah! te... te amo, ah... ¡así mas! ¡Ah!-_

_- Mm... ¡ah!... __G-Gaara... y-yo... ¡ahm! t-también… ¡ah dios!-_

Se fue resbalando por la puerta hasta quedar sentado y las lagrimas, como si nunca hubiera corrido alguna en toda su vida comenzaron a correr presurosas por sus mejillas ya sonrojadas, en todo su rostro una mueca de agonía, el dolor de su corazón siendo estrangulado y sus pulmones siendo presionados, dejándolo sin poder respirar.

_-Es demasiada la distancia... ya no puedo soportarlo-_

_- No me pienso mover... ¿que vas a hacer?-_

Su respiración se entrecortaba tan fuertemente que podía haber preferido morir esa noche... cualquier excusa hubiese sido buena. Con ambas manos comenzó a apretar su cabeza… solo no quería pensar... no lo quería hacer y los recuerdos seguían viniendo, cada palabra, cada expresión, independientemente si era recia o tierna... independientemente si era una risa o un gemido, todo se termino resumiendo en lagrimas, lagrimas que hacían como el acido en los ojos y rostro de Lee.

Le dolían los ojos, la cabeza, el respirar, su barbilla, su garganta, su pecho... las lagrimas no podían dejar de correr, como sus pensamientos, como su llanto, uno que inundo su cuarto, su casa, su ser, en las sabanas de su acolchonada cama las sentía sagradas, sabia que esa noche no dormiría en ellas, no podría, era tan impensable como... como... como dejar de amarle.

Sin quererlo el sueño llego a él, ni siquiera tuvo posibilidad de acomodarse de otra manera, cayó en la inconciencia después de la media noche, quince minutos después para ser precisos, y había llegado a estar despierto al principio de aquel día... sabia que seria largo... mucho, muy largo y doloroso, era un día triste sin duda.

Una semana ya llevaba en la ciudad de enormes espacios verdes, el gran señor Kazekage había ido a revisar las obras de construcción y administrativas que servirían para el trabajo conjunto con Suna.

A decir verdad era todo un fastidio lidiar con el frío de ese lugar, gracias al cielo que solo duraría en ese infierno un par de días mas y entonces por fin de vuelta a su querido hogar en el desierto.

Y todo esto sin contar el echo de que Naruto se la pasaba siempre sobre él... era bueno que fuera su mejor amigo... pero no le caía muy bien que se la viviera hacienda sus fiestas y escándalo a su alrededor... y talvez eso hubiera sido tolerable, pero que obligara a Kiba, Shikamaru y un tal Chouji a que se le unieran... ya rea demasiado incómodo, mucho muy incomodo.

Pero era soportable, por incoherente que sonara, podía ser soportable, porque desde que había llegado se había encontrado con Lee.

_... Lee._

Él hacia la vida misma soportable. Y cada día de los que estuvo, desde que llego a la aldea de la hoja, le había acompañado, habían comido junto, platicado... tantas cosas, demasiadas como para creer que no derramo una sola lagrima en secreto. Era tan iónico todo aquello. Hacía bastante que no se veían pero aun así se llevaban tan bien, como si nunca hubieran... como si nunca hubiera terminado.

Lee y Gaara resultaron ser un caso muy especial, entre las dos aldeas eran de las primeras uniones de rangos importantes, solo llegaron a llamarse como "novios", pero la afinidad y cariño que se tenían era muchísimo muy fuerte; desde niños se conocían, pero sin duda al crecer comenzaron a apreciarse de una manera muchísimo mas intensa. Si, se amaron... se amaban.

La primera vez de ambos había sido una noche de primavera que seguramente nunca olvidarían; el momento en que aceptaron su relación como oficial ante el mundo fue algo muy difícil, algo que les siguió por mucho tiempo, haciéndoles librar batallas contra amigos, maestros, personas cercanas, porque eran uno para el otro, lo sabían, por opuestos que fuesen, por necios que eran, por lo mucho que se amaban, era algo de que una semana era un trauma estar separados.

Y ahí comenzaba el problema.

Lee se volvió muy depresivo y Gaara mucho muy inseguro. Era la verdad de todo. La distancia había sido el problema junto con el tiempo. Al año del noviazgo Lee había perdido algo de su brillo en Konoha y Gaara era inestable, mas irascible de lo normal y mucho menos paciente.

Era simple: necesitaban estar juntos.

Y no podían, eso les ponía los nervios de punta y las cartas eran su único medio de comunicación cuando había misiones o negocios que los movieran de sus ciudades en otro caso no se podía hacer más, y eso les pesaba, les afectaba, les dolía. Justo por eso disfrutaban hasta el extremo sus momentos juntos, eso era seguro y sus vecinos podrían dar testimonio de ello.

Sin temor a equivocarse se podría asegurar de que no salían de la habitación en que estuviesen por lo menos en tres días y sea cual fuere el tiempo en que uno se encontrara en la ciudad del otro no se separaban, entre salidas, comidas, paseos o simplemente estar junto con el otro mientras trabajaba o entrenaba; adoraban estar como imantados el tiempo posible.

Pero no sabían lidiar con la despedida, con la lejanía, y ninguno podía dejar su lugar, porque en ese punto cumplían el sueño de sus vidas, porque en ese lugar necesitaban estar, además no podían aceptar el hecho de obligar a su amado que se mudara... era muy difícil... y terminó calándoles en los huesos inevitablemente. Tuvieron que hablar seriamente y llegar a una decisión, la peor de las decisiones que un ser humano podía tomar: separarse. Era muy difícil para ambos y sabían que habían cambiado, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a dudar uno del otro, era cuestión de tiempo para que se comenzaran a detestar, era demasiada la presión y solo... evitaron cualquier mal entendido y todo termino bien... con lagrimas y besos, pero sabían que seria para mejor, igual podían seguir siendo amigos, podían seguir tratándose con cariño, pero ahora con una distancia que era necesaria.

Pero... aun se amaban.

Gaara caminó solo por las calles semi bacías de Konoha, eran las siete veinte de la mañana y el frío que hacia era excesivo para alguien que venia directamente del agotador sol del desierto, pero estar ahí tenia sus recompensas.

Y su recompensa y único motivo para soportar ese infierno se encontraba recargado en la entrada del restaurante de variedades, con los ojos cerrados y con brazos cruzados, pacientemente esperando.

- Días...-

- ¡Oh, muy buenos días Gaara-san!- se incorporo de inmediato y se acercó rápidamente para dar con Gaara lo antes posible.

-¿Que pediste para desayunar, Lee?-

-Algo de... e-exactamente lo que pedimos... ayer... Gaara-san, que, ¿qué tanto me ves?- Lee se hizo un poco hacia atrás, mas como instinto que como una acción prevista. El pelirrojo nomás al encontrarse cerca del otro se le quedo clavado en los ojos, el mirar mas oscuro tenia algo y esa acción tan deliberada y descarada hizo al moreno elevar sus nervios al cielo y temer lo peor.

Los ojos azulados se entrecerraron enfocando, analizando... conocía bien su territorio. Fuera oficial o no.

-Estuviste llorando.-

-¿¡Que! ¡C-claro que no!, Gaara que cosas estas inventando- Lo peor si había ocurrido. Esbozo una sonrisa al terminar con esas palabras

Gaara mas incrédulo que de costumbre solo le dirigió una mirada que denotaba su mismo sentir y comenzó a andar dentro del local, seguido prontamente por un Lee exageradamente nervioso. Gaara sabia que mentía, era tan claro como el agua y especialmente transparente ante los ojos aqua,

¿Pero porque? ¿Porque lloro? Estaba seguro que lo sabría pronto... eventualmente. Nunca podía quedarse con ninguna duda respecto a Lee, y aunque lo quisiese Lee era tan transparente, tan abierto hacia él, no podia ocultare nada, fuera por voluntad propia o en contra de ella, y por eso mismo le molesto que aparte de sentirse mal y no decirlo, ensima mintiera de esa manera tan burda.

No tardaron mucho en ser atendidos en presencia de los rústicos y confortables muebles de madera oscura. Y como de costumbre mientras uno comía curry el otro degustaba carne con verduras en salsa de anguila. Siempre les servían un pequeño baso de sake de cortesía, era una costumbre del restaurante y como costumbre de Lee, simplemente al momento de verlo servido frente a él apartaba ese mismo vaso hacia un lado sin siquiera dejar que el fuerte olor le perturbara un poco al comer.

-Y... ¿como van las obras?-Comenzó lee mientras con su cuchara le echaba una ojeada a ese curry de sabor tan suave y a su ver desabrido comparado con su favorito- Supe que ayer hubo unos problemas con unos trabajadores-

-Si, esperaban que aparte de lo que Tsunade las dará, yo les diera dinero, y... bueno- soltó un suspiro después del tono siempre controlado de su voz- sabes como se hacen esos líos-

-Si, bueno, ellos exigen todo lo que pueden por su trabajo, aunque no se justifica de ninguna manera, no puedo creer aun que Hasaky se viera envuelto en eso, tan sereno que se veía.

Se vieron interrumpidos entre un incomodo silencio mientras los dos daban un bocado a sus alimentos.

Siempre que Gaara iba a Konoha le gustaba ese restaurante "por lo alejado del centro de la ciudad" decía, así que no había muchas quejas al respecto de ir al mismo lugar desayunando y comiendo lo mismo todos lo días. Pero las cenas eran diferentes, al menos este viaje desde que llego, habían sido noches de comer en otros lugares, comida simple y barata que pudiesen estar comiendo y caminando, o de ir a un lugar alejado y comerla y... simplemente comer y platicar, sollo eso, por algo se habían enamorado alguna vez, sin tocarse, sin besarse, solo con sus voces.

Y por eso mismo, lo que hacían, ya que lo pensaban era un juego entupido y cruento.

Tortuoso.

- No entiendo como es que siempre, cada día, aunque sabes que el sabor no es tu favorito y nunca te harán caso en tus recomendaciones... siempre pides curry- Dijo el pelirrojo acercando los palillos a su boca.

- Es que es delicioso a fin de cuentas, lo adoro. Lo sabes más que nadie, Gaara, por dios. Y ni que decirte tu a probaste casi todo el menú-

-Claro, porque procuro variedad de vez en cuando, tu eres feliz con lo mismo- se perdió en su plato de comida, se paro por completo, reflexionaba en sus palabras, sabia que Lee también se había parado de la misma manera.

-Si... la rutina-

De nuevo el silencio, pero uno tan pesado, odiaban cuando eso sucedía porque eran nada más y nada menos que recuerdos, añejados por tristeza. No pudieron evitar que se vinieran como cascada y se limitaron a seguir comiendo. Pasaba tan recurrentemente... era una de las tantas desventajas de estas con quien no podían estar.

Y le gustaba estar con Gaara.

Y a él le gustaba estar con Lee.

Tanto.

Lee sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió su mano hacia el guarda objetos en la parte trasera de su traje, sacando de ahí una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. Ni siquiera se digno a ver a Gaara mientras hacia esto, y viendo que había terminado su platillo procedió a encender, como si no fuese nada un cigarro.

Apenas le dio una calada y sintió como algo de tensión iba desapareciendo, como si todo ese peso se volviera nulo y solo existiera relajación. Pero también sintió plenamente como los ojos mas molestos del mundo se clavaban en él violentos completamente. Tanto así que solo pudo sentir el pelinegro como el pequeño objeto era arrebatado sin cuidado alguno de sus labios gracias a una poco cuidadosa acción de un furibundo pelirrojo.

-Te dije claramente que dejaras de fumar esta mierda- dijo un estoico y muy molesto Gaara, dándole por supuesto una calada también.

Lee le encaro de inmediato, molesto por la acción tan abrupta, y realmente la sentía una grosería, la parte buena era que no era la primera vez que lidiaba con eso y solo había una manera de manejarse... para su desgracia, igual no seria la ultima vez que pasaría. Así que solo se mantuvo en silencio desviando su infinitamente profundo mirar hacia otro lado, claramente fastidiado, solo se pudo limitar a soltar fuertemente el humo de su boca.

-Sabes que vive del entrenamiento, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, no puedes desgastarte con esto así, Lee-

-¡Dios!, Gaara, lo se, lo se. no eres Gai-sensei para estarme regañando con esto. Además no me ah pasado nada, no me cansa.

-Créeme que si te viera estuviese avergonzado.

-Gaaara, no...- se notaba mucho muy incomodo- no metas a Gai-sensei en la conversación, por favor- resaltando las ultimas palabras le dirigió una mirada en son de reproche a su ex pareja.

Gaara simplemente le dio la razón a sus ultimas palabras y probó un poco mas de ese cigarrillo.

- El cigarro te desgasta física...

-¡Lo se Gaara!

-Tu única arma es el entrenamiento, tu cuerpo. Y sales con estas estupideces- Le molestaba tanto...pero TANTO que Lee fuese tan inconciente. Si, Gaara fumaba, pero él no dependía del trabajo físico, al menos no en su totalidad y podía joderse en su cuerpo todo lo que se le viniera en gana, porque era así, pero no Lee, él no, y no lo dejaría... ya tenia aproximadamente un año así, desde que murió su sencei, Ok… al principio le pareció justificado, pero… pero ya que lo había asimilado, no se trata de lo que le hiciera creer que estaba bien, sino lo que realmente le pasaba. Y le molestaba, le jodia que Lee reaccionara así, porque Lee sabia que se hacia mal, lo sabia claramente, y aun seguía.

- Ya lo voy a dejar…-

- No es cierto, eso me dijiste ayer y la semana pasada, deja de hacer el ridículo- Como contraposición sumamente absurda de sus palabras seguía fumando ese pequeño objeto de discordia.

- Te dije que lo haría y lo are… algún día- Estuvo en la punta de su boca decir el clásico "no eres nadie para decirme esto", bueno, podía ser viable, oficialmente no eran nada y realmente él; el conocerlo desde su primera ves havia comenzado con el problema y al saberse enamorado y luego tener que separarse, había sido el catalizador de toda esa necesidad de conseguir algo de relajación… el entrenamiento, por risorio e increíble que pareciese no era suficiente.

-Hoy...

-Ya te dije que pronto

-Promételo. Ya llevas mucho tiempo con esto… ya es suficiente- Sabia el peso que tenia toda su situación, sabia que la situación de Lee no había sido de ninguna manera fácil, tampoco la de él mismo, por eso se permitía darte ese reprimenda, si, si era necesario se pondría peor, estaba seguro, no se tocaría esa cosa que según se llamaba "corazón"

-No me pidas esto Gaara… sabes bien lo que significa.

-Por eso no te lo estoy pidiendo, te exijo que lo prometas Lee

Lee soltó un bufido impotente, talvez… le gustase o no, Gaara tenia muchísima influencia en él, mas de lo que deseara y… sabia con que simples palabras llegaría él… bueno… era Gaara al fin y al cabo, igual aunque no hubiesen tenido esa hermosa pero triste historia juntos habría cedido ante esa actitud.

- Como sea- pero seguía sin querer ceder.

-… Promételo.

-Ya ya… lo prometo Gaara, ya no fumare…dentro de un tiempo-

-Cuanto

-En un tiempo.

Ninguno se había quedado contento, pero ese cigarrillo por fin se había acabado y simplemente… después de cada discusión, cada desacuerdo que llegaba a la molestia… todo quedaba igual, no se permitían pelearse, no se permitían algo que durara muchísimo tiempo, si, eran unos cabezas duras, unos necios de primera, ambos, y hacían oír su palabra… pero no necesitaban decirlo para saber que aquellos pequeños altercados no significaban nada, no dañaban nada… pero ahora Lee había prometido y cumpliría, pero no ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el que seria después de aquel.

No tardaron mucho en continuar con una conversación poco profunda, tan efímera y poco útil, pero les hacia pasar el tiempo y aunque fuese inesperado, sea lo que fuere que platicaban se sentía bien. Y por más que le repateara en el hígado aceptarlo... Gaara seguía adorando como Lee exageraba de vez en cunado, como explotaba de emoción y sus ojos brillaban, así como su sonrisa y su entero ser... le gustaba imaginar que cuando él lo hacia, simplemente algo de ese brillo se reflejaba en su empalidecido y frío ser.

Mientras Lee... Lee se sentía como un tonto, nada menos, sentía que decía tantas estupideces actuando de manera especialmente exagerada ese día. Gaara lo había notado, Gaara supo que había llorado y tenia la necesidad de distraerlo, de hacerle dudar o desistir de sus suposiciones. Nunca lo había logrado... esperaba esta vez tener suerte.

Entre conversaciones de los líos con Akamaru y las guerrillas en aldeas vecinas se les fue el tiempo como si un segundo hubiese sido.

Gaara no volvió a tocar el tema del llanto de Lee, de hecho no había dado ningún indicio accidental del porque; y Lee no sabia si debía acercarse mas por ese día al pelirrojo.

Era un día peligroso, y se sentía frágil.

Los días que veía a Gaara, era controlado, había aprendido con el tiempo a no llorar por los recuerdos al menos no en su presencia, había aprendido a ser duro, a sostenerse en pie mientras sentía que las piernas de un segundo al otro le fallarían y de nuevo caería al confortable suelo, que lo acompañaba de esa manera tan acogedora en su dolor. Porque no era menos que eso, un dolor punzante y eterno que le pulverizaba los huesos y hervía su sangre. Si, era el mayor de los placeres estar con Gaara, en su presencia, pero le robaba demasiado y simplemente se volvía débil, pero todo eso valía la pena por verlo una vez mas... ¿masoquista? Talvez. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que exactamente ese día, ese preciso y especialmente negro día no se sentía con la capacidad de verlo ni en la comida ni en la cena... ni en todo el santo día. No estaba entre sus capacidades resistir tanto, pero una excusa barata no era opción y el problema era que no se le ocurría algo mejor que un mal intento de una; solo le restaba pedir... orar porque Tsunade le mandara a una misión, aunque fuese una tontería rango D seria mas que suficiente para excusarse.

Pero ya había comprobado muchos años antes, para su desgracia, que la suerte no simpatizaba mucho con el muchacho.

Como siempre, Lee invito a Gaara para la comida, a las 3 de la tarde en punto como siempre así que se quedaron de ver. Lee de nuevo se sentía el mas tonto de los tontos por no peder soportar mas, por no poder ser lo suficientemente duro como para decir "no te podré ver hoy, apenas hasta mañana en el desayuno" pero no podía mentir y menos a Gaara, era ya una capacidad que no se encontraba en él así que regañándose a si mismo se fue a entrenar a su campo habitual.

Mientras tanto Gaara, se quedo pensativo caminando hacia la contrición en curso y con el constante y lento ritmo de sus perezosos pasos rememoraba cada una de las palabras de Lee en su mente, si, gran parte habían sido tonterías, suficientemente sin sentido como para saber que eran una tremenda cortina, Lee siempre le contaba, aún en la situación en que se encontraban, cuando se sentía mal, cuando se deprimía por lo que les paso, cuando había algo que le molestaba, que no le dejaba dormir, siempre le contaba absolutamente todo... dejándose de tonterías que hacia del día a día. Pero... si algo sabia Gaara era que Lee sabia fingir, sabia sonreír cuando se desmoronaba y el mundo se caía a pedazos a su alrededor, aparentando la falta de dolor... por eso sabia, por eso tenia que saber, sacarle, así fuese a la fuerza que era lo que tenia... no era que le importara...

Pero Lee le importaba demasiado... mas que cualquier cosa, cualquier sentimiento, cualquier persona, mas que él mismo.

Entre la gente y los altos y enverdecidos árboles de la ruidosa ciudad fue apareciendo una construcción, que aunque no muy grande representaba el compromiso de una alianza, ya con esto sellaba el pacto... por decir así. Ya se encontraban nueve hombres concentrados en su labor, concentrados y contratiempo pues tuvieron instrucciones claras que ese edificio tenia que estar terminado en menos de un mes. Así que la presión para el honorable líder era mucha, por eso mismo se había ido a esa ciudad para crear mas presión y ayudar en lo que fuese posible, no, no era su trabajo pero eso tenia que quedar **ya** sino le traería mas problemas, mas papeleo del que podía lidiar, además de ser obligado a tener que pagar una multa, pues el trato había sido claro… pero realmente no solo ese trabajo era la motivación de estar ahí, ni las relaciones internacionales… no.

Había todavía una razón muchísimo mas fuerte, que gran parte de su ser clamaba por estar en esa enverdecida tierra… incluso mas fuerte que él, que su razón.

-Señor- interrumpió un trabajador, sacando completamente a Gaara de su ensimismamiento- ¿podría firmar esto por favor?- concluyó. El kazekage le hecho una mirada a los papeles frente a él, estaban todos los nombres que tenia que estar, además de la cantidad de trabajadores estaba correcta, si paresia estar todo bien, 7 de septiembre, si. Sin cuidado firmo su nombre completo con delicada caligrafía, tan sutil y elegante como solo él mismo.

7 de septiembre… ¿porque parecía hacerle ruido en la cabeza esa combinación de palabras? Entrego de vuelta los papeles al trabajador y alzo su vista viendo como se levantaba una viga que estaría justo en la cima, con lo que se terminaría la estructura del último piso.

_7 de septiembre_… volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Pero ahora en vez de indagar mas hizo su cabello hacia un lado suavemente gracias al suave aire que corría y revolvía sus cabellos haciendo que algunos le molestaran en el rostro y entorpecían su visión. Y en ese acto, recordó sin razón cuando… después de ajetreadas noches de pasión… acaloradas, increíbles, Lee se le quedaba viendo, moviendo suavemente sus cabellos hacia un lado para poder ver completamente su rostro, embelesado con esa mirada prácticamente perdida de tonto como le decía Gaara, justo sus dedos actuaban como ese viento que tan suave solo... solo podía sentirlo.

Lee… seria una tontería negar que su mundo no giraba todavía en el amor que le tenia a ese tipo.

7 de septiembre… ¿porque? ¿Poruqe insistia ese pensamiento?, joder… 7 de septiembre, ¿que traía con ese día?, un poco fastidiado consigo mismo de nuevo movió su cabello ahora en la parte de su nuca, solo quería pensar un poco… y mientras movía las cortas hebras que parecían teñidas por sangre… el pensamiento no se alejaba. Talvez algo olvidaba…

7 de septiembre… ¿7 de septiembre?... enfocaba su vista en la nada, indagando directa y descaradamente en su memoria, desnudando y hurgando en cada recuerdo…, 7 de septiembre…

¡7 DE SEPTIEMBRE!

Gaara abrió los ojos lo mas que le dieron sus cuentas y no tardó nada en desaparecer e la escena.

La verdad le importaba un cacahuate la obra, podían sobrevivir si no estaba presente, pero como se le fue a pasar, ¿¡como jodidos se le fue a pasar! Claro…. Eso explicaba todo, le daba sentido a todo, las actitudes de Lee, sus reacciones, el porque del cigarro, sus ojos llorosos, su distancia al inicio, ¡la tardanza! todo tomaba ese horrible sentido. Entre las ramas de los árboles pasaba a toda velocidad sin importarle si alguien en algún momento le habló o si estaba a punto de destruirse el mundo, simplemente pasó entre los diferentes campos de entrenamiento, seguro estaría en alguno, pero… paso por cada uno y no lo vio, eso era imposible… no podía tener tan pésima suerte, no podía ser que le asignaran una misión, sabiendo que era inútil y sabiendo que él no podía equivocase, pero necio como solo el mismo volvió a recorrer los campos de entrenamiento, ahora con un toque mas de nerviosismo y ansia que sentía le emanaba por los poros, sentía que aceleraba su corazón y apretujaba su pecho.

Necesitaba, realmente necesitaba ver a Lee.

Y lo que nunca busco, nunca espero, en uno de esos campos, el numero 18, la tranquilidad le hizo parar en súbito, ya que veía con mas cuidado, porque ahí, sentada en el suelo y recargado en aquel enorme tronco se encontraba un chico vestido de verde, ni siquiera agitado, ni una gota de sudor en su piel o aun aferrandoce a las ropas, nada, solo viendo precisamente a ningún lugar, perfectamente limpio, enfocado en algún punto que al parecer era tan interesante como para haber ignorado que le acababan de encontrar.

-¡Lee!- Dijo el hombre aún preocupado, un poco agitado por su propia carrera, y con un paso controlado pero rápido se acerco al mencionado que apenas con ese grito llamó su atención. Y ya estando frente a él musito ya un poco mas calmo- Hoy es 7 de septiembre…-

-¿Si? –Dijo Lee apenas volviendo a su posición anterior, a todas luces conteniendo cualquier emoción, sentimiento o expresión, conteniéndose a mas no poder.- Oh pues... bueno.- ¡si si! ¡Si era 7 de septiembre! ¡Su aniversario! En ese entonces cumplirían 5 años de estar juntos... claro, si no hubieran roto, ¡hubieran en ese día celebrado su amor, como un día de júbilo, un día hermoso, increíble! Y Gaara tarde... pero lo había recordado, le oprimía el corazón a Lee saberlo, le oprimía el corazón siquiera escuchar su voz ese día… sabia que iba a ser un día difícil y si… no sabia si era peor que Gaara lo recordara o no. Pero tenia que contenerse, tenia que contener sus ganas de gritarle a Gaara todo eso de agarrarlo, de besarlo, de hacerle el amor ese mismo instante, de decirle que no podía dejarlo, que vivía sin alma… pero no lo haría… porque sabia que… que no era posible, que no era una posibilidad, prefería desairarlo un día que amarrar y herir su alma otra vez- ¿que tiene? Siéntate- dijo al fin invitándolo al pasto.

Gaara se detuvo a si mismo, como si se hubiese paralizado súbitamente… no, Lee no reaccionaba así y por su cabeza paso el real hecho de que eso estaba afectando mas de lo que podía su mente imaginar, era probable, ya antes había pasado y sabia reconocer cuando Lee ponía una muralla por separación, pero no era por intención de ser distante, la mayoría de las veces era inconciente, para protegerse. Gaara admiraba a Lee por esa fortaleza de espíritu pero… sabia que si las cosas que amaba le herían un poco se derrumbaba absolutamente todo para él, aunque no se notara.

Sin decir una palabra se sentó en el suelo muy junto a Lee apenas rozando un poco, recargándose derrotado en el tronco aquel.

-¿Cuanto seria?- Dijo Gaara casi como si lo dijera al viento

-Cinco años…- por un momento pensó en agregar algo, pero se detuvo, sabia que tenia que, así que por cualquier palabra lo cambio por inclinar su cabeza un poco, estaba sentado aflojerado, así que su cabeza dio directamente con el hombro de Gaara.

Gaara le hecho un vistazo, le estañaba… si, se habían separado, pero eran concientes que se amaban y solamente cuando se encontraban solos, independientemente de cualquier cosa no podía faltar algún beso en algún momento, un abrazo, una lagrima, un "te amo", ese tipo de acercamientos que no podían contener, que les agradaba no poder contener, así estuviesen en la peor de las situaciones (así se sentían) a veces el tomarse las manos bajo la mesa era completamente inevitable, no era cuestión de lógica ni de instinto, era una necesidad impulsiva que hacía a sus pieles realmente necesitar un contacto, así fuese mínimo, solo un poco era mas que suficiente.

-mm… hubiera sido lindo- contesto tranquilo el joven Kazekage

-Si...- contestó Lee sin moverse un milímetro. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y continúo- ... pero no-

-Pero no...- repitió, parecía imposible sentir eso en el pecho y simplemente…-pero no…

-Gaara…- dijo le aún sin verle- ¿realmente hicimos lo correcto?- dijo cuestionándose conciente de lo que les hacia sufrir esa "separación" y de lo que les hacia sufrir el estar juntos… ¿podía ser comparable?

-Si… Lee, eres necio y yo también… siempre pondré antes que nada tu sueño y felicidad, y se que tu haces exactamente lo mismo por mi, y eso basta para mi.

-¿Y cuanto durara?..- con los pensamientos de esa respuesta sintió su corazón oprimido y un hueco en su estomago- ¿cuanto aguantaremos?

-... Lo que aguante- dijo Gaara esta vez pensativo- pero ni un día menos-en ese momento se vieron a la cara, por fin se atrevieron a verse.

Eran unos tontos.

Lo sabían, eran conciente de que no había otra verdad en su actual existencia.

Sin esperar mucho ambos se acercaron como si hubiese un acuerdo implícito e hicieron chocar sus labios en un tierno y delicado roce, hacia ya poco mas de una semana que no se habían besado y era lindo sentirse de nuevo, los labios de Lee se encontraban ya humedecidos a diferencia de los secos de Gaara, pero igual al final de aquel bello contacto terminaron el iguales condiciones.

-Sigues besando rico- dijo Lee aún sin abrir los ojos, sonriendo ante lo simple e innecesario del comentario

-Lo se- abrió sus ojos Gaara, con una pequeña sonrisa también en sus labios- créeme que yo no me oxido en lo irresistible que resulto ser- dijo con ese ya característico toque irónico en su voz al querer bromear

Lee no pudo esconder una sonora risa al escuchar ese monumental desplante de vanidad. Para ser sincero le gustaban porque así era su Gaara y cuando los hacia quería decir que se sentía bien, le gustaba eso, siempre había sido su prioridad, ver a Gaara feliz y el protegería eso, así fuera él quien estorbara.

El pelinegro se incorporo y paró su risa para ver muy de cerca de Gaara, y solamente se quedaron viendo a los ojos... entonces se dieron cuenta…

No, no que se amaban, porque eso no podían negarlo y eran concientes desde hace mucho, pero se dieron cuenta que en ese justo momento, de esa justa manera, ese justo día, se encontraban en el ojo del huracán, en ese pequeño y casi angelical silencio entre todo lo de su alrededor, el dolor, sufrimiento, angustia, preocupación, nervios... ahora se encontraban, por ser el día que era... en ese pequeño pedazo de tierra tranquilo que veía pasar el caos, pero así mismo a la misma distancia, lo veía venir de nuevo, tan duro y vil, golpeando tan fuerte como antes.

Y sin decir nada mas, como si ambos hubiese pensado lo mismo se dieron otro beso, dejando en claro que esa vez no fue un impulso o alguna especie de instinto. Se tomaron de los rostros fuertemente para hacer ese contacto mas intenso, tan fuerte que casi se convertía en doloroso, pero es que deseaban estar juntos, no sabían si era por ese día en que se encontraban, pero en especial se sentían muy cercanos, como si alguna fuerza incontenible los empujara. Y seguían besándose, batallando con la lengua contraria… realmente era delicioso, hacia ya demasiado que no se besaban así…

Desde…

Sin realmente querer hacerlo se detuvieron en ese añorado beso, pero por sorpresa tomó a ambos un hilo de saliva que descarado se alargo lo mas que pudo para luego caer en los labios de aquellos chicos. Y no terminaba de posarse aquel delicado liquido en sus labios para cuando ellos ya se encontraban avergonzándose ante ello… y no pudieron evitar reír apenas un poco, sentían que se habían sobrepasado un poco, recordando que se _suponía_ que no eran nada, debían mantener algo de control, un poco, al menos mientras pasaran este día que parecía tan desconcertante pasaba.

-Y…- intentaba formular algo Lee mientras se limpiaba la humedad de su boca con su brazo, mientras sonrojado quedaba sin palabras mientras veía como Gaara sacaba sin cuidado su lengua y lambía lo que había quedado en su propia piel. Siempre había tenido algo ese pelirrojo que le hacia… le hacia perderse-... y… y bueno… ¿que tienes en planes para hoy?- menciono tratando de recuperar su dignidad y seriedad "eres soltero eres soltero eres soltero eres soltero" se repetía intentando calmarse, con el hecho de que no eran nada, eran libres "solteros" no podían quedar bien, eran independientes "solteros"… y… bueno, seria demasiado complicado contar las veces en que se repitió esas dos palabras en su cabeza de casco.

-Pues tenia pensado trabajar- No estaba seguro si esa pregunta era una invitación o si simplemente Lee quería salir del apuro con cualquier pregunta… pero al ver la poca reacción de Lee al decir esa palabras, era seguro… 'si, quería salir del apuro'- pero no se… la verdad, ayer estuve trabajando hasta noche con al arquitecto para ver planos y de paso me hizo ayudarle a acomodar unas vigas en la madrugada, así que pensaba tomarme el día, ¿y tu que?-

Lee… no esperaba menos, pero bueno ya estaba mas que feliz que encontrarse juntos en ese tan triste día…

-Hoy es mi día de descanso… solo entrenaba- Dijo en un susurro.

Y en ese momento, en ese lapso de tiempo que duró no mas de unos segundos se convirtió en una cantidad de momentos, de imágenes de cosas que podrían hacer, de cosas que podrían pasar… todo ese potencial, ese cariño, todas esas ganas de pasar cada segundo justo así, juntos y felices… pero a decir verdad eran menos de 24 de las que podrían contar, lo sabían de sobra, así les pesara... no deberían tener un solo minuto... pero ya habia quedado claro en sus mentes que…

_Solo por hoy._

Se volvió todo muy complicado.

Lee se puso de pie, dándose vergüenza por romper de esa manera tan vil de nuevo la promesa que se hizo de no ceder de nuevo a ese amor. Pero sin duda era más fuete que él mismo. Con pocas ideas claras en mente extendió la mano hacia el hombre que aún le veía dese el suelo con ese pequeño ápice de curiosidad.

-Ven... vamos a la cascada- En ningún momento se encontró con alguna variación, algún pedazo de palabra que le insinuara algo, ni lívido, ni pena... y eso le encanto a Gaara. Apenas una sombra de sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sin pensarlo tomó esa mano para prontamente ponerse de pie y así a la altura del otro.

-¿Que planes hay?- menciono tomando una actitud un poco exigente, en una especie de juego.

Lee no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aún mas amplia, ya sus dientes se asomaban… y fue increíble para Gaara, por primera vez en ese negro día Lee había sonreído tan sincero, tan limpio, tan bello… tan Lee.

-Bueno… ¿que te parece que vamos al mercado, compramos algo para comer y nos vamos aya y ahí comemos?- dijo como sino pasara nada, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada jugando con la mano de su ex novio, sonrojado ante la proposición, incluso viéndolas.

Gaara realmente esperaba algo así, siempre Lee tenia esos detalles tan simples e infantiles, talvez hasta tontos, pero siempre... no sabia como lo lograba pero se terminaban convirtiendo en momentos increíblemente hermosos.

-Vamos- Contesto. Lee no supo si esas palabras eran serias o... ¿había sonreído?... no, eso era imposible, pero la idea de creerlo así, de haber captado correctamente ese instante le hizo latir su corazón…

… Latir su corazón… de nuevo.

Tan imprudentes como siempre unas cuantas lágrimas se agolparon en sus oscuros ojos, pero así lo intentara con la mayor de sus fuerzas y amargura, no pudieron lograr borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios, ni siquiera la tristeza que apretaba ese corazón que justo hoy volvía a la vida. Seria una mentira decir que Gaara no lo notó y entendió, porque lo conocía, porque aun se sabían _uno_. Lee era transparente a sus ojos, como siempre lo fue y... también le entristecía saber la situación en que ahora nadaban contra esa corriente, en contra de meras agujas, pero tampoco dejaría que Lee se diera el lujo de deprimirse, no ese día, no por su razón y MENOS en su presencia.

El pelirrojo apretó un poco la mano vendada para obligarle a volver a la realidad, con el; sin tardar nada lo jalo hacia si de una manera muy suave, provocando un paso hacia delante del moreno, tan cerca que sus ojos se obligaban a entrecerrar para verse en la ternura y calor que ya recordaban con amor y que diario, separados recordaban tan amargamente.

-¿Me dejas besarte?- dijo Lee muy bajo, talvez internamente sin querer decirlo, solo un poco, por un seguido… solo era un deseo que no venia ni de su mente ni su corazón talvez ese anhelo, ese anhelo inalcanzable.

-… si- contesto sin duda Gaara, ya estaba pensando que Lee estaba tardando demasiado.

Con sus labios dominando el espacio chocaron… no, no chocaron, simplemente se acariciaron en suaves roces, que sin pizca de pasión solo se saboreaban, se disfrutaban, como lo que se entenderlo parar un pétalo de rosa por sus labios, con ambos pares de ojos cerrados terminaron amando esa vieja sensación.

Para ellos fueron pequeños y hermosos segundos, de esos pocos que apenas se podían dar oportunidad de disfrutar, pero a decir verdad duraron poco mas de diez minutos, ahí, inmóviles entregándose sin necesitar nada, ni mundo, ni tiempo, ni pasado, ni futuro, solo ellos y esos sabores de la boca ajena, con el sabor inolvidable y asimismo exquisito.

Sin mucha intención de aceptarlo se separaron y alegre Gaara vio a Lee sonreír suavemente aún con sus ojos cerrados, era una de las expresiones mas comunes en Lee, siempre desde que se conocían Lee se tomaba un segundo mas para ese detalle... ese detalle que sencillamente Gaara adoraba.

Esa tarde decidieron comer algo para llevar, ir a preparar algo no, no querían perder tiempo, además que eran muy concientes que si entraban a un departamento, a un cuarto no serian capaces de salir, se conocían, ya hace bastante tiempo habían cometido el error que a final de cuentas no resulto nada menos que placer. Así que sin mencionar ese hecho esta vez comenzaron el viaje hacia el mercado de Konoha.

No batallaron en encontrar un lugar donde la comida fuera económica y deliciosa, sin contar el hecho de que era el lugar predilecto de Lee, por consiguiente de Gaara también. Para ese día serian verduras con carne, unas bolas de arroz, brochetas de pulpo y sopa miso… ya después verían que comerían de postre.

Así que con bastedad de comida en mano se fueron a la mencionada cascada, sinceramente no tenían prisa, esperaban que ese día pasara lento y precisamente ellos se encargarían de eso. Y con eso en mente y claro ambos platicaban de los mismos temas que tocaban a diario, misiones, el clima, las diferencias, algunos acuerdos, aneadotas de viajes… nada muy profundo realmente, eran concientes que no era el momento… desde hacia bastante tiempo no se daban permiso, no se daba el momento porque NO lo dejaban, pero talvez, solo en este momento no… talvez después, quien sabia que podía pasar…

En menos de lo esperado se encontraron un majestuoso espectáculo de la naturaleza que aunque simple y necesario daba esa bella imagen, esa frescura en el ambiente y el increíblemente relajador sonido del agua cayendo. La cascada se encontraba como casi siempre: solitaria, lejos de la aldea y brillando cada una de sus gotas gracias al sol que las acariciaba y las hacia felices, las hacia destellar de alegría y hundirse en una infinidad de cristal que las acogía volviéndolas uno.

Gaara un poco extasiado por todo aquello se adelanto sin pensarlo hasta quedar en la orilla rocosa del lugar, cerca del pequeño estanque que se formaba y contemplaba todo aquello impregnando en su mente esa imagen, ese sonido, ese olor. Lee por su parte se quedo un poco rezagado, acomodando el par de bolsa de comida bajo un árbol cercano asegurando la sombra a la hora de la comida.

Con un paso en extremo silencioso Lee se acerco a Gaara que embelesado por su éxtasis le abrazo muy suavemente desde la espalda procurando no asustarlo clocando su barbilla en el hombro del pelirrojo para así poder ver exacto lo que el otro, tener esa imagen también y contemplar esa escena… para que ambos lo hicieran. Se sentía tranquilo y la paz había inundado su corazón; pronto Gaara puso sus manos en las de Lee para cerrar sus ojos y escuchar después de poco la respiración al lado de él, esa calma bella, inconciente dejo escapar un par de suspiros, como si al fin pudiera tener la capacidad de respirar.

Lee al notar aquello inclino su cabeza y comenzó a besar el pálido cuello, de esa manera suave y fugaz como les gustaba para sin tardar mucho besar ese bello, alborotado y rebelde cabello; una y otra vez los besos se acomodaban divertidos, simples.

-Ponte listo- Se escucho claro en el oído de Gaara, y no dio posibilidad para recibir una explicación porque no pasó un segundo cuando ese abrazo se hizo muy fuerte, lo suficiente para levantar al menor y aventarlo de súbito hacia la fría agua dejando simplemente a un Rock Lee riendo desde las aturas.

Y no, Gaara no pudo evitar caer al agua, apenas había logrado reaccionar y cuado menos pensó ya se encontraba sumergido hasta la cabeza. Debió esperar algo así, algo en él le decía que Lee terminaría haciendo eso, pero otro le insistió en que su _ex_ había crecido... claramente se había equivocado. Instantáneo Gaara salio tomando una sonora y profunda bocanada de aire, fue inevitable que Lee recibiera esa mirada acecina, esa que congelaba todo pero no causo mayor reacción que una sonrisa mas amplia y una risa aún mas fuerte, no esperaba menos.

Si había algo que nunca tubo Lee fue miedo, jamás, si le tuvo precaución, y sabia cuando tener mas tacto, alejamiento, suspicacia, ¿pero miedo? No, la verdad jamás, talvez de esas fueron las razones porque Gaara se atrajo, todo el mundo le había tenido miedo, desde que tenia memoria le temían, incluso Naruto que después de eso le tubo lastima, no sabia si era peor ¿pero Lee? … jamás le vio un ápice de miedo en la mirada, un brillo de duda.

Por eso mismo en este justo instante Lee ni un solo segundo lo pensó y con ese entusiasmo y arrebato que le caracterizaban desde siempre, aventó su chaleco hacia quien sabe donde y se aventó un clavado sin reparo alguno, cayendo junto a un lado del pelirrojo. Claro que sin evitar levantar montones de agua para disgusto del pelirrojo que se obligo a cubrir su rostro con su brazo.

Siempre Lee resultaba ser tan… tan niño cuando estaban juntos, no era que fuese de lo mas infantil, solo que se dejaba ser, se dejaba jugar, dejaba que cualquier cosa se tomara a la ligera. Y justo como en ese exacto momento se daba cuenta de lo divertido que era estar con ese hombre, no era el estilo mas propio de Gaara, pero por eso le complementaba, por eso le alentaba y hacia feliz.

-¡Dios Lee!- dijo en tono furioso- ¡no podrías ser más niño! Déjame recordarte que tienes 22 años, deberías de comportarte como tal- solo le observaba mientras el mismo se quitaba la pesada ropa, su saco de por si era lo suficientemente pesado como para querer describirlo completamente mojado.

El aludido no pudo ignorar el comentario y menos pudo evitar reírse aun mas sobre esas tan poco efectivas palabras

-¿Crees que… me detendré?- Menciono retador acercándose controlado y casi seductor por el agua, sin decir mas y satisfecho por la pequeña sonrisa que salio de los labios del pelirrojo comenzó a ayudarlo para quitarse ese pesado saco, la protección de su pecho y los cinturones que llevaba consigo, quedando simplemente en sus pantalones con su camisa de red y su camisa negra. –… ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?- Menciono mientras descubría de aquella pesada tela del hombro del pelirrojo. Antes no lo habia notado, pero ahora que solo una mas delgada tela era barrera entre el y la delicada piel noto como estaban aquellos brazos un poco mas trabajados.

-¿Se nota mucho?- Respondió satisfecho de que todo ese tiempo que batallo e invirtió en ejercitarse un poco mas se notara, y que precisamente _él_ lo notara.

-No- Dijo en respuesta el pelinegro, a sabiendas que entre las prioridades del pelirrojo no era mostrar la gran forma o musculatura. Posó extasiado sus labios en aquel cubierto hombro y así se mantuvo por unos segundos. Lo cierto era que para Gaara no era importante su propio aspecto, pero para Lee… a Lee le gusto ver ese cuidado, esa forma, un poco mas fuerte, y todo lo que implicaba… le gustaba bastante. No paso tampoco demasiado tiempo para cuando levanto su rostro y se encaro con el de Gaara – Pero la verdad... se ve bastante bien- terminando de iluminar esa escena con una limpia sonrisa.

Sin ahondar mucho en sensaciones Gaara prefirió empujar a Lee y de alguna manera dar paso a un juego, dudaron aproximadamente una hora jugando, en lo que nadaban un poco, se aventaban con agua, sin esperarlo cansados se quedaron platicando en el agua, recargados en unas rocas ahí simplemente charlaban muy de cerca, y mientras mas pasaban en esa compañía se volvía mas intimo y los temas un poco mas profundos, ya no simplemente hablaban de cosas que les sucedieron sino de cómo se sentían al respecto, como sentían que les afectaba y que impresión le daba de los demás, de si mismos. Se podría decir que eran los mismos temas que tocaron durante la tarde o durante el camino, o durante el tiempo que llevaba Gaara en la ciudad, pero esta vez, era diferente, era de otro ángulo, mas adentro de alguna manera mas hiriente pero de la misma manera compartirlo con el otro lo convertía en reconfortante.

Igual no querían convertirse en pasas así que no tardaron mucho en tomar la decisión de mejor salir y comer un poco, además que sus estómagos ya parecía que estaban comenzando a exigir atención.

Sus ropas húmedas terminaron extendidas en las rocas cercanas mientras se secaban un poco, Lee quedo en ropa interior pero Gara se quedo con sus pantalones, ya resignados y no muy sorprendidos por esa actual semi-desnudes, se sentaron en el pasto, ahora necesitados de comida.

Uno se recargaba en el hombro del otro, siempre caían en momentos íntimos, sin pensarlo llegaban a una burbuja y aunque intentaban evitar terminaban ahí, y para ser sinceros todo el día estuvieron batallando con eso.

Jamás habían desayunado, comido, cenado o almorzado en silencio y ese día no comenzarían.

-De haber sabido que terminaríamos así, al menos te hubieras traído otro pantalón o _short_ aparte- Menciono Gaara mientras terminaba de morder un pedazo de carne- ¿que crees? ¿Que puedes andar por ahí ofreciéndote a quien pase?.. estas muy mal, Lee- termino en tono de burla

-No es mi culpa Gaara-san- continuo el juego- Si no fuera tan irresistible me cubriría mas, pero… no puedo negarle al mundo ver esta belleza- termino altivo. No, para ser sincero, Lee no se creía alguien atractivo haca muchos años se habían encargado de matar esa idea; tampoco se creía el galán, y presumir alguna cualidad o forma de él no era su estilo, ni personalidad, pero cuando se trataba de hacer unas especie de juego Lee y el mismo Gaara se volvían altivos, soberbios, dramáticos y se podría decir que hasta vanidosos, sabían que no era real, sabían distinguirlo, así que aunque sabían que era lo mas falso y sobreactuado les divertía mucho, alejaba por momento la pesadez de todo.

-Y… - hiló el pelirrojo, llegando al punto que quería. Ni siquiera intento ver el rostro de Lee- ¿A alguien mas le ah tocado ver esa… belleza?-

Lee volteo de inmediato…

-No… mira que después de todo este tiempo es hora de que no… mira...- Levantó su mano derecha llamando al fin la atención del pelirrojo que se quedo viendo esa extendida y aparentemente inocente mano- esta ah sido mi única compañera en mis noches de pasión- termino risueño pero completamente apenado de la triste verdad –¿Y tu?-

Para ser honesto a Gaara le gusto escuchar aquello, Lee no le mentiría en una tontería así y saber que ese cuerpo seguía siendo terreno que él proclamo y le pertenecía. Sabia que no era correcto, que debió dejarlo y debería dejar de aferrarse.

Y eran posesivos

Y eran egoístas

Y eran aferrados

-¡Puerco, aleja eso de mi!- dijo empujando la mano de Lee que con movimientos sugerentes se acercaba a su rostro- … pero no, eh estado demasiado ocupado para eso.- Termino diciendo como si fuera lo mas normal, sin saber que le otorgaba a Lee un gran alivio.

Después de un corto silencio siguieron platicado mientras disfrutaban de la comida, y platicaban y se burlaban y reían, pero también les paria el corazón es pedazos mas pequeños, y si.. se podía, porque cada palabra les recordaba (aunque no lo dijeran) lo mucho que se amaban y no era solo por el sexo increíble que esporádicamente tenían o los besos deliciosos, incluso quedaba de lado la calidez y sabor del cuerpo del otro. Era más el hecho de que solo estar sentados comiendo podía convertirse en lo mas confortable, en el mejor momento por solo estar al lado platicándose, viéndose y compartiendo el aire… eso era mas que suficiente.

Tocaron bastantes temas y cosas que dejaron pendientes, inevitablemente terminaron hablando de su relación, de lo que fue y de lo que ahora era… siempre resultaba complicado, pero en cada viaje en que se encontraban terminaron hablando de ello, reflexionando el mismo argumento, casi las mismas palabras, las mismas expresiones y sentimientos… a pesar del tiempo le sensación no mejoraba, nunca cambiaba.

Como requisito inevitable, después de comer, seguir platicando un poco, y claro ponerse de nuevo sus ropas se comenzaron a besar de poco a poco, muy suavemente quedaron enfrascados justo en eso, en suaves besos que aunque húmedos eran tan deliciosos en sensación como era el saberse en ese limbo de nuevo. Esta vez tardaron bastante, intentaban por momentos separarse y platicar de otra cosa… pero no podían, ya era imposible que duraran mas de 10 minutos separados y cada ves que volvían se reducía el tiempo, hasta el puto en que ya no fue de la mas minima importancia separase.

Eventualmente se separaron, de poco a poco se convencieron de parar y solo dejaron sus frentes juntas e intentaron calmarse un poco.

-… En mi departamento tengo pastel de helado- menciono dudoso, sabia que no era lo correcto, no debía, pero…- serviría para postre… ¿que dices?- termino cada vez en tono mas bajo, por pena cerro sus ojos… en este punto no estaba seguro si lo había mencionado con la intención concreta o si, o si tenia alguna idea detrás… solo salio sin ser realmente concreto.

Gaara levantó lentamente su mirada observando ese sonrojo en Lee y esa expresión que tenia tan difícil de descifrar así que no quiso ahondar tanto… pero a él si le quedaban claras esas palabras, el si entendía y no se haría el que inocente… porque también era conciente que estaban haciendo mal, para su situación y cada una de sus corduras.

¿Pero que importaba?

- …. Vamos- respondió sereno y toco el rostro de Lee que despertó la mirada al sentir ese suave contacto.

Sin tardar mucho y con pocas palabras se vistieron y directamente se dirigieron al mencionado departamento, sus manos se entrelazaban calidas, muy pocas veces Gaara había tomado la mano de Lee en una caminata, ese bloqueo de cualquier sentimiento en publico era muy común y normal en él, pero mas raro aún era la vez en que se tomaban asi y Lee no tenia las vendas en las manos. Era el mismo Lee, era la misma mano, era la misma estrechez en el contacto… pero sin duda había diferencia, pequeña, pero la había y el sentir que sus manos sudaban y no había nada ente ellos, solo se combinaban.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, Lee ya comenzaba a hablar de lo delicioso que estaba el pastel, de los suertudo que había sido al encontrarlo, que ya lo había probado antes y que bien valió la pena su precio, realmente irrelevante pero por demás entretenido. Y justo hablaba de ello cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar, con lo que nunca contó fue que justo al cerrar esa puerta de una manera por demás rápido Gaara tomó la bolsa de basura y la aventó a donde realmente no le importaba y con una fuerza impresionante tomó al moreno que todavía no alcanzaba a reaccionar del rostro y se hundieron en un beso que apenas fue respondido, pero ciertamente no fue nada comparado con alguno de los besos que se dieron durante todo ese día este fue en extremo pasional.

Sus alientos se combinaron al instante llegando a esa calidez que pronto les haría estar al borde de la ansiedad. Lee no tardo mucho en seguir aquello tomando el rostro mas pálido con mucha fuerza, de vez en cunado un dolorcillo llegaba a sus mandíbulas por estar tan abiertas, pero nada a comparación a la humanad de sus alientos, de lo calido de sus salivas y esa lucha interminable de lenguas que no hacia mas que acelerar lo inevitable.

Ya dejando todo pedazo de pudor de lado evitando cualquier freno Lee tomó a Gaara de la cintura y lo levantó aún sin dejar de besarse, casi como si fuese ensayado, al instante el pelirrojo enredo sus largas piernas en el cuerpo de Lee para aferrarce a ese esculpido cuerpo, a ese chico que no dejaba de hacer cada vez mas escaso el oxigeno en su cuerpo.

Sintiendo que apenas perdía algo de equilibrio Lee se alejo de aquel beso… pero no… no quería alejar sus labios de aquella piel, lo único que quería era saborear el cuello de Gaara, hacerlo sentir bien… y eso fue exacto lo que hizo, toda esa prisa que les atacó de repente fue mas que suficiente para que Lee no dejara libre a aquel cuello mientras caminaba torpemente a su habitación, no podría negar que fue una excusa bastante mala para tomar aire.

Gaara enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Lee y se dejó llevar por la sensación, ese rastro de humedad restante en su cuello, la calidez que desde la boca de Lee invadía inevitablemente todo su cuerpo y seguramente en poco le haría arder, porque ahí estaban ante lo imparable y sin oponer resistencia lo único de que se entero es de que caía en la suave cama y Lee estaba sobre él por fin viéndose.

-Gaara…- Menciono viéndole con un rostro sonrojado, ya teñido por el naranja del atardecer-¿Crees que deberíamos seguir con esto?- dijo suave sin hacer algún otro toque o caricia, causando una mirada enternecida del aludido.

Si, Lee podría ser tan pasional como una fiera, tan infantil como un mero niño y otras… tan tierno y delicado como el calor de un pétalo acariciando su frío corazón.

-…Lee, ¿quieres seguir con esto?- sabia que estaba mal- porque...- sabia que no debían- yo si- sabían que con esto se haría mas honda la herida.

-Yo…- no se podría decir si era sincronía o no, pero la sensación, esa duda y sangre a ambos dañaba por igual justo en ese instante- yo si quiero… quiero estar contigo- sintiendo las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos simplemente los cerro y le dio a Gaara un pequeño baso en los labios- te amo.

_Te amo_

Gaara en ese justo momento reiteró cuales eran sus palabras favoritas, lo bien que se sentían y lo hermosos que hacían lucir esos labios.

Instintivamente tomó a Lee y lo abrazo fuertemente, no quería que Lee notara la humedad en sus ojos, y ahí en el oído del mayor dijo:

-Yo también te amo-

Lee agradeció de sobremanera que estuvieran abrasados así, porque una sonrisa amarga se extendió en su rostro, pero esta vez las lagrimas no se pudieron evitar, con cuidado Lee intento esconder su rostro en el hombro de Gaara secando sus lagrimas de la manera mas cobarde según el; pero Gaara lo conocía bien, talvez demasiado y pronto lo alejó para limpiar esos rastros de lagrimas con sus propias manos.

-Mira- Musito calmo, como consolando a un niño que acababa de perder su globo en el cielo para siempre- Esta noche haremos el amor como solíamos hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?-termino con una pequeña sonrisa para recibir la clara afirmativa- y mañana nos veremos para desayunar donde siempre, y seguiremos con el proyecto… solo dame esta noche-

-Para poder hacer la vida soportable- dijo Lee casi inaudiblemente a la nada

-Exacto-

Ya no querían otra expresión... no necesitaban otra palabra, mucho menos otro sentimiento, así que Lee se lanzó sobre los rosados labios de Gaara y los degustó una vez mas con toda esa increíble belleza que implicaban.

No hicieron mucho para evitarlo, al contrario, solamente dejaron que la pasión los consumiera y comenzara a ahogar sus cuerpos en esa necesidad, calor y por ende, excitación, que al parecer se venia desbocada.

El cierre del chaleco termino cediendo al igual que el abrigo de Gaara, y sus camisetas; como siempre resultaba fastidioso deshacerse del mono verde de Lee pero sin duda la recompensa era justa. Gaara se quedo viendo de nuevo el cuerpo bronceado y esculpido que se encontraba sobre él aún en ajustado boxers, con certeza sabia que ni queriendo podría encontrar tal grandeza en otro cuerpo, tanto entrenamiento y esfuerzo reflejados en cada milímetro de piel, y aún así no alardeaba, y aún así se escondía tras ese spandex que celoso guardaba esa joya.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que los pantalones de Gaara desaparecieran del contacto de la pulcra piel quedando Lee y Gaara en iguales circunstancias, pero Lee no pudo evitar una mirada picara que fue acompañada con una larga sonrisa desde la ya semi estimulada entrepierna de Gaara y su rostro. El pelirrojo lo notó claro y simplemente con expresión molesta traicionada por un leve sonrojo soltó un bufido.

-¿Que?... oye, cuando salí esta mañana no esperaba que pasara nada… cállate ¿quieres?- concluyo sin dar oportunidad a replica.

Lee solo rió un poco, ya le habría extrañado si no reaccionaba así de huraño.

El asunto era que el joven jounin se encontró con unos clásicos y no muy sensuales calzoncillos blancos y era completamente comprensible y bueno su punto, pero en muy pocos de sus encuentros Gaara no usaba entallados boxers.

-Te ves muy…- Menciono un seductor Lee que puso apenas su mano en el bulto entre las pálidas piernas y con cuidado se acerco al oído del pelirrojo- sexy-

-Mentiroso- Corrigió seguro que era todo lo contrario.

-No, ¿sabes? Me provoca hacértelo con ellos puestos- siguió en el mismo tono, pero justo ahora al terminar comenzó a lamer aquella oreja que obligo a estremecer a Gaara, junto con aquella mano que comenzó con movimientos suaves a estimular ese peculiar lugar.

No necesitó pasar mucho tiempo para que esa estimulación que se compartían fuera insoportable, en especial para Lee, Gaara siempre había sido un poco rudo a la hora de jugar… y vaya que lo era, en este punto Lee estaba que no podía mas, y acelerando las cosas los dos quedaron completamente desnudos ya luego verían donde terminaron sus ropas.

Lee se alejó de los labios del ansioso pelirrojo que realmente no se quería dejar los labios de él.,. Con su lengua y una lentitud exasperante Lee comenzó a marcar con su saliva un camino en el pecho de Gaara y seguía bajando saboreando la piel que con cada centímetro dominado hacia que el éxtasis en ambos creciera por igual, pero ya cuando estaba justo por llegar al obligo Gaara levantó el rostro de pobladas cejas.

-No… Lee no quiero que comencemos con eso- si bien era cierto que Lee era un experto en el sexo oral y tenia una técnica que lograba poner a Gaara en el cielo en poco tiempo, esta vez no quería eso… quería:- te quiero a ti- y no necesito ni una sola palabra mas para tenerle a su altura de nuevo, besándole de nuevo…haciendo el amor de nuevo.

La noche pasó muy rápido, al menos para ellos, porque unidos de nuevo en aquel acto rebosado de amor volvieron muchísimas memorias y así como sensaciones y sentimientos que creían falsamente olvidadas.

Igual no intentaron ahondar demasiado, solo planearon enfocarse en el justo momento, en ese día que había resultado ser muy destructor para sus planes pero indescriptiblemente feliz.

Sabían que eso no era lo correcto y que no deberían estar haciendo eso, porque ya repetidas veces habían constatado que su destino no era estar juntos, ni envejecer juntos; tenían vidas demasiado diferentes como para pretender seguir sosteniendo eso que ya habían dejado caer una vez y ahora solo yacía en pedazos que justo ese día se empeñaban en sostener con sus manos, sabían que mañana las cosas seguirían su curso y esa burbuja explotaría, "demasiadas diferencias" se podría decir…

Porque Lee fue entrenado desde uy pequeño para ser un soldado y Gaara para ser un dios.

Ya habían intentado luchar contra eso, contra todos pero el empeño y destino habían sido mas fuertes que sus brazos y corazones, solo restaba vivir en ese cuento de paginas viejas que así como se podía desmoronar con cualquier cambio también se podría preservar, guardarlo para volver a leerlo y revivir… _y vivir._

- Sabes… salí con una chica un par de semanas y… no pudimos hacer nada.. bueno.. no pude… no me excite y ni pensar en una erección… f-fue muy vergonzoso, luego jamás nos vimos… creo que me tienes bien amarrado -Dijo Lee agotado jugando un poco con los rojizos y de sudor humedecidos cabellos. Después de esas repetidas rondas ya se habían dados por satisfechos… físicamente al menos.- Y cuantos días crees que te queden aquí?-

- Es que eras completamente gay, Lee… eres MI gay… y... bueno, para irme, no se.. yo creo que en una semana a lo mas, Temari y Kankuro no pueden solos con la aldea, además la construcción esta por acabarse- contesto sin mucha emoción el Kazekage, aunque sin duda feliz de que Lee, su corazón, mente y cuerpo solo fueran de suyos, solo descansaba ahí viendo a la nada recargado sobre el pecho de su cansado chico.

-Mmm… esta bien- contesto sin una pizca de ánimo el moreno.

-… y- Comenzó Gaara intentando matar ese diminuto silencio tan pesado que se posó entre ellos- ¿entonces que haremos?-

-Pues supongo que nos veremos mañana en el desayuno, ¿no?-

-Lo se, me refiero... a que pasara con nosotros…Lee… ya tenemos muchos años con esto y te amo y me amas… ¿que haremos?- volteo Gaara esta vez hacia arriba para ver a su Lee.

Lee notó aquello, pero simplemente era por esperar que no fuera precisamente lo que pensaba, de solo pensar la respuesta sentía que el corazón en el pecho se encogía y con tristeza adivinaba que lo que tenían era todo, y no podía haber absolutamente nada mas.

-Pues, tu volverás a Suna y yo me quedare aquí, te enamorarás, casarás y tendrás familia, serás ese excelente ejemplo para tu país y de vez en cuando nos veremos para contarnos nuestras historias y reírnos de todo lo que nos pasa justo ahora... eso es lo que haremos.- Un nudo en la garganta apareció con tal intensidad que por pura suerte Lee terminó la fatídica frase sin que la voz se le quebrara.

-No, Lee- contesto seco y extremadamente serio- yo te amo a ti, no podría..-

-SI Gaara, tienes que poder -interrumpió, sabia que su voz no aguantaría mucho mas, ese ardor en sus ojos se intensificaba junto con el dolor en su garganta- Yo…- y como bien supuso, su voz no lo soportó quebrándose inevitablemente.- También te amo, pero TIENES que poder-

Gaara se incorporo y se acercó al rostro de Lee y sintió envidia de que él pudiese expresar todo aquello mientras el tenia esa incapacidad tan frustrante. Esta vez unieron sus rostros en otro beso y Gaara recogió la única lagrima que Lee no pudo retener.

-Yo amaré a quien yo quiera, ¿entendido?- Intentó suavizar lo mas que pudo su voz, pero igual ese matiz de seriedad nunca se alejaba. Para su suerte Lee lo conocía como la palma de su mano y solo se limitó a asentir y abrazar a ese pálido cuerpo que esa noche después de tanto tiempo había compartido de nuevo ese sentimiento.

Igual Para la mañana siguiente Lee amanecería solo, desasnarían juntos donde siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado y así mismo seguirían jugando ese juego de nunca acabar donde sus corazones era la apuesta que ya daban por perdida… que desde años ya lo habían hecho, solo era cuestión de esperar, de seguir haciéndose tontos y engañose a gritos empapados en lagrimas. Solo era cuestión de seguir andando y ver que pasaba, sabían que no podían dar vuelta atrás ni a una cosa ni a otra.

Y ahí esperarían por tiempo indefinido, volteando hacia sentidos opuestos justo en el ojo de ese huracán. Con una condena que en días como aquel se volvía en todo lo contrario… seria difícil definir si lo valió…

Seguramente ni ellos sabrían responder. Pero engañarse y decirse palabras de aliento era simplemente…

Hermoso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - FIN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
